


Making a toy

by Emptynarration



Series: The toy [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Happy Ending, Face-Fucking, Grindewald will break Newt, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Imperius, M/M, Obliviation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Two Endings, Usage of Imperius Curse, Usage of Obliviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Grindelwald knew of one weakspot of everyone who was somewhat of a threat. A weakspot for Albus Dumbeldore, of Theseus Scamander, of Porpentina Goldstein.Newt Scamander.And what better way to use him against them, but make him his obedient following toy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Newt getting hurt, raped, and threatened a bunch.

“Mister Scamandar.”, Grindelwald's voice caught the attention of the two brothers, looking at the dark wizard as he spoke. Neither of them knew who was addressed just yet. Theseus mind flying through everything that had happened, the many aurors already killed by the blue fire. While Newt's mind was stuck on Credence joining Grindelwald -who had abused him, hurt him, manipulated him- and Queenie joining him.  
“Do you think Dumbeldore will mourn for you?”.

The voice was suddenly from behind them, Grindelwald had apparated behind them, and they turned around swiftly. Newt's eyes widened in shock when Grindelwald grasped his arm, and he was forced to apparate.

**OO**

Newt woke up again laying on something soft. A bed? He didn't remember falling asleep, nor having gotten to bed. Thinking about it, he didn't remember much of what had happened. He sat up, still feeling groggy, tired. Looking around, he recognized the bedroom wasn't his own. This room was big, the ceiling high. Wooden furniture with intricate designs, plush carpets and heavy curtains. The bed was incredibly soft, the blankets and pillows smooth, but warm from when he had slept.

He remembered his case, and his creatures. Feeling more panicked, he looked around, unable to see it anywhere. He got up, uncaring where he was, feeling more concerned for his creatures. If they weren't in this room, he needed to search for them! But before he even got to the door, it opened, and in stepped.. someone? Newt stood just next to the bed, staring at the other man that had entered.  
Pale skin, blond, almost white, hair, and mismatched eyes. White and black, as it looked like. Something inside of Newt screamed at him that this man was evil, that he needed to get away. He grabbed for his wand, but felt it wasn't at his side. It must be with his case, hopefully.

“Who- who are you?”, Newt asked, averting his gaze. He felt uncomfortable in the presence of the other man, presumably a wizard. The stare of those mismatched eyes made him feel nervous.  
“My, it appears you can't remember me, dear.”, Grindelwald spoke, walking up to Newt. The magizoologist fidgeted, hands nervously wringing together.  
“I- no. Where- where are my creatures?”, Newt looked up to Grindelwald, feeling a little helpless. He needed to find his creatures, make sure they are alright, look after them, care for them.  
“Your case is safe with me, dear Newton. You trust me, don't you?”, Grindelwald's voice was like a purr, and it send shivers down Newt's spine. He felt like he shouldn't trust him, that this person -who hadn't told him their name- was evil.  
“I- please- I just need to take care of them.”, Newt looked back up to Grindelwald, feeling almost helpless. He just wanted to see his creatures, why couldn't he do that? Why did this person insist?

“Don't worry darling. I'll take you to your creatures.”, Grindelwald murmured, his hand laying onto Newt's chin. The smaller male couldn't react before lips were against his. He was frozen, not knowing what to do, thoughts in his head screaming that this was _wrong,_ he needed to get away. But before he could move back, or anything else, Grindelwald had stepped back again, smirking slightly. He grabbed Newt's hand, and pulled him along.  
“Come now, Newton. I'm sure you're creatures are waiting for you.”, he said, and let go of Newt's hand once he started following Grindelwald.

Newt looked around as they walked, taking in the grand and expensive looking furniture and decorations. It felt alien to him, like he didn't belong, and it made him feel wrong. It made him crave something else, something that felt like home. He didn't remember what home was, though.  
They reached something that looked like a study, or an office, and there on the desktop, sat Newt's case. He immediately rushed to it, relief rushing through him as he saw it, and was able to pull it close against his chest.  
“Now, Newton. I'll allow you into your case, as long as you return in the next two hours.”, Grindelwald spoke, making Newt look back to him. Why did he only get two hours? It should be enough to take care of his creatures, make sure they all were alright, but still...

“Hurry, time is running.”, Grindelwald smirked as he saw Newt's panicked face, and the man quickly set his case down, opening it and quickly climbing down into it, closing the lid behind himself. He had no clue why he only had two hours, but he wasn't going to waste them!  
He was very happy to see his creatures, who seemed... strange. They seemed concerned for him almost, and he wasn't sure why. He took his friend's clinginess as him having forgotten to take care of them with all what was going on.  
All that was going on? _What was going on?_ Newt frowned to himself, grabbing buckets and crates with food and bringing them to all of his different creatures, petting them and talking with them, as he pondered over what had happened. Where he was.

After having fed all his creatures, he settled down at his shack, looking over the pictures he had put there. He saw Leta, remembering her with a small, fond smile. But then he saw another woman, and another picture with a woman and a man. And a third picture of someone looking similar to him. His gaze focused on these people, and he thought hard about who they were. They.. they seemed important to him. But why couldn't he remember? Neither them, nor what had happened in... the last days? Weeks?

 _My brother must be worried sick about me..._ Newt thought, before realizing what he had just thought about. Brother? _His brother! Theseus!_ The memories came slamming back, making him stumble a step backwards.  
The fight against Grindelwald. Queenie leaving with him, leaving Jacob behind. Credence joining Grindelwald's side. His brother, the other aurors. How he had been forced to apparate somewhere, and then- then someone had used _obliviate_ on him. That was why he couldn't remember! Just because something had triggered his memories did he remember, probably because the person casting the spell hadn't been very strong, or knowing what to erase.

Newt paled as he realized with whom he was. Just who was waiting outside of his case. _Who had kissed him_. He shuddered, curling up inside of his shack. He only had two hours. How much time had passed? Surely an hour had gone by already. Maybe more. He couldn't go back out there, though! He didn't have his wand, he wasn't very skilled at wandless magic. He was helpless, and he didn't know what to do. Maybe- maybe he could apparate out of here? He just had to grab his case, and be quick enough before Grindelwald knew what was happening. He doubted he'd be able to do it though, but he had to try.

So, making sure neither Pickett nor his niffler were hiding in his coat, Newt climbed back out of his case. Better be early than too late, and receive... what, exactly? A punishment? What would Grindelwald have done?  
“Ah, Newton. There you are.”, Grindelwald watched Newt climb out of the case, closing it and picking it up after him. He seemed nervous, and when he glanced at Grindelwald, even afraid. There was no doubt in Grindelwald's mind that Newt had triggered his memories in the case. He had expected it already, and had set up wards to make apparating impossible.  
“What- what do you want from- m-me?”, Newt asked instead then, licking his dry lips. Feeling disgusting that Grindelwald had kissed him. He looked up at him, startled, when the dark wizard came towards him, smirking? He knew, he must know, maybe he had cast Legilimens? Newt wasn't skilled at Occlumency in the slightest. He had never had a need for it.

“Now now Newton, you don't intend on telling me you remember who you are with now, hm?”, Grindelwald said, watching Newt with cold eyes, and an almost neutral expression. The magizoologist shrunk into himself, visibly afraid, uncomfortable. He clearly remembered, and Grindelwald didn't want that. Oh no, he needed Newt not for anything that he could think of. Newt was, in itself rather useless. Sure he possessed quite a bit of knowledge of beasts and how to treat them. But he had also written all of that down, in a handy little notebook that was already in Grindelwald's possession. And the book he had written as well.

“I- I won't stand for what you do.”, Newt said, looking up to Grindelwald with defiance. Of course he would, with what Grindelwald all had done already.  
“And what do you intend on doing against me?”, Grindelwald asked, smirking. He knew Newt could do nothing against him. He wasn't as strong as his brother, or anything close to any of the other friends Newt had. Not that said friends were of any use to him now anymore either.  
“I'll- I'll do whatever I can.”, Newt steeled his nerves, knowing he couldn't actually do any damage. He was at Grindelwald's mercy, and he was very well aware of that. But, what did Grindelwald even do with him? He wasn't strong, all he had was... all he had were his creatures. He paled, thinking about how Grindelwald might want to use them for his war.  
“You are well aware of the fact you can't do anything against me.”, Grindelwald spoke, stepping closer to Newt, making him walk backwards, until his back hit the shelves behind him. He clutched the case in his hand, looking anywhere but to Grindelwald.  
“I will do whatever I please with you. You're not very useful for anything after all, are you?”. Grindelwald grabbed Newt's chin, forcing him to look up at him. Newt looked scared, not knowing what Grindelwald meant. He didn't want to do anything against his will! But he was powerless, standing in front of the most powerful wizard of this time. It terrified him, how with one spell, Grindelwald could easily end his life.

“P-please..”, Newt whimpered, looking at Grindelwald. “Just- just d-don't- don't hurt my c-creatures..”. As long as he could protect them, he'd be fine. He'd do anything for them. Even if it meant that he would... he would be used.  
Grindelwald hummed, looking at Newt as he thought for mere seconds. “You don't even know to what extent I'm capable of hurting them.”, he said, holding Newt's chin tighter in his grasp. “You don't know anything about how powerful I really are.”.

He kissed Newt again, forcefully. Teeth biting Newt's lips, pulling on them and making sure he drew blood, forcing his way into the other's mouth. Newt was whimpering, trying to get away, but Grindelwald's body was pressed against his own, and the grip on his chin kept his head in place. He had to endure the kiss, no matter how disgusting it made him feel.  
“I will break you.”, Grindelwald muttered against Newt's lips, making him gulp. He was scared, terrified. He hoped beyond hope that his brother, that his friends, that _anyone_ would safe him. “You'll be my little obedient toy. And _nothing_ more.”.

Grindelwald stepped back from Newt, the magizoologist frozen in place. He could only stare wide-eyed at Grindelwald, as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.  
“Diffindo.”, the man spoke, effectively cutting all of Newt's clothes, and he scrambled to try and hold the cut pieces against himself, cheeks flaring red when Grindelwald used his magic to pull them all off of him.  
Grindelwald took in the form of Newt's body, the long pale limbs, covered in faint freckles everywhere. Little to no body hair able to be found, making the man almost look feminine. Grindelwald smirked.  
“Get on your knees.”, he commanded, watching Newton. When the man didn't move, he growled. “Move, or I will _make you_.”.

With satisfaction, he watched Newt get on his knees, trying to hide himself behind his hands, gaze on the ground. Grindelwald stepped closer to Newt again, until he was in front of him. He used his wand to raise Newt's chin, making the embarrassed wizard look up at him, even if the almost grey looking eyes didn't look at Grindelwald.  
“Move your hands. I'm sure you can figure out what to do.”, Grindelwald said, gripping Newt's hair tightly with his free hand, pressing his face into his crotch. Newt whimpered, looking up at Grindelwald. He didn't want this, he was scared, and the thought of having to... to _pleasure Grindelwald_ sickened him.

“If you don't, I'll teach you the pain your creatures will be in, if you continue to disobey.”, Grindelwald threatened. It seemed to do the trick, as Newt raised his shaking hands to fumble with Grindelwald's pants. He was pale, trembling, feeling so helpless. But he had to protect his creatures, had to protect what and whoever he could. So he pulled open Grindelwald's pants, swallowing the lump in his throat when he saw the bulge of Grindelwald's dick. He was big, even if not really aroused, and it made Newt more scared and uncomfortable. A sharp painful tug to his hair made him hurry up to pull down Grindelwald's undergarments, freeing his cock. With blazing red cheeks, Newt began licking at it, keeping his hands on Grindelwald's thighs. He felt disgusting, but what else could he do? So he licked at the length, ignoring how gross it tasted, how terrible it made him feel. Taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it, swirling his tongue around the head and through the slit, pulling off again to continue licking and sucking on the sides of Grindelwald's cock.

The dark wizard didn't make any sounds of pleasure, but he also didn't hurt Newt further, so he hoped he did well enough. Taking Grindelwald's cock back into his mouth, sucking on the pale but warm flesh, starting to bob his head slowly. He took more of him into his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue, feeling the dick in his mouth begin to harden and grow. He just kept going, trying to take all he could into his mouth, which was barely halfway before he felt like gagging. Quickly pulling back, breathing heavily, before he continued bobbing his head, sucking noisily.  
Grindelwald seemed to get impatient with him though, the grip on his hair tightening and holding him in place, as he began thrusting into Newt's mouth. Forcing his cock further down Newt's throat, making the man gag and choke around Grindelwald. Which he just seemed to _enjoy_. Fucking Newt's throat, gripping and pulling at his hair, sending pain over Newt's scalp.

“This is all your mouth is useful for, understood?”, Grindelwald growled. “Just a warm hole for me to fuck. Nothing sensible ever comes out of your mouth, you're useless as a wizard as well.”.  
The words hurt to hear, and made Newt whimper around the cock in his mouth. Saliva was starting to run down his chin, but he didn't move his hands to wipe it away, feeling scared to do anything that might anger Grindelwald into hurting his creatures.  
Grindelwald forced his cock down Newt's throat until his nose was pressed into Grindelwald's pubic hair. He was forced to swallow him down, gragging and choking, his throat constricting and spasming around the dick in his throat. Tears gathered in Newt's eyes, his lungs were screaming for air.  
Until finally, finally Grindelwald came, forcing Newt to swallow his cum, before pulling out, so the last of his seed landed on Newt's face. Newt could care less right now, as he gasped and struggled to take deep enough breaths to get air back into his lungs, while also swallowing what cum was still in his throat.

“You're not going to see your creatures again until tomorrow.”, Grindelwald spoke, pulling his clothes back on properly and snatching the case from the ground, using some spells to make it unable to be opened. “As lesson for not obeying immediately.”.  
“P-plea-se-”, Newt's voice cracked, words broken up as he struggled to breath, tears running down his cheeks. “D-don-'t- don't hu-rt th-them-”.  
Grindelwald didn't seem to care much, and instead swiftly left, putting locking charms onto the door, which would be unable for Newt to open it. Not that the magizoologist currently cared, kneeling on the ground, crying and gasping for breath.

After a few minutes, Newt weakly got onto his feet, and stumbled back to the bed. His clothes were torn to shreds, useless, and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing in this room he could use, he didn't have his wand, and no spells he knew wandless would help him at this moment.  
So he curled up in bed, trembling as he buried himself in the blankets, sobbing into the pillows. He didn't know what Grindelwald was going to achieve with this, with hurting him. All he could hope for currently, was that his creatures would be safe, and that maybe, hopefully, someone would come safe him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I really wanted to write something terrible with Newt, so here we go!  
> I also really wanted to write something with Obliviation and the Imperius Curse, so watch out for both of that to follow!  
> It won't likely get very long, because I don't want to write that much with this. Just use some curses, break Newt, and make everyone sad :'D  
> I hope you liked this!


	2. Chapter 2

Newt had nightmares. Of his creatures being hurt, of Grindelwald continuing to rape him, of his case getting destroyed. Everything he had worked his entire life towards, getting ripped to shreds, and he was powerless to do _anything_. Always standing at the sidelines, unable to move, unable to speak. Unable to do anything at all. It made him wake up sobbing, clutching pillows close to his chest. How he wished to be with his creatures right now, surrounded by their comfort. But there was nothing he could do, he was powerless, trapped in this room, naked.

Whenever he was awake, he just sat there in bed, wrapped up in his blankets, hugging pillows close to himself. He was terrified of what Grindelwald was going to do with him, when he was coming back. What he would have to do to be allowed to see his creatures again. He couldn't disobey Grindelwald again, not if he didn't want to risk his creature's well-being.

He was half-asleep, sitting with propped up pillows in bed, when the door opened again, charms been lowered to allow entry for the dark wizard. Grindelwald looked over at Newt with a cold gaze, and when the door fell shut again, it startled Newt awake fully, looking over to Grindelwald. Almost immediately, he felt fear course through him.

“Hello, pet.”, Grindelwald spoke, walking over to the bed. Newt shifted, squirming where he was sitting, the blankets pooled on his lap and around his waist.  
“H-hello.”, Newt replied, and almost immediately pain blossomed on his cheek, face getting turned to the side by the force of the harsh slap Grindelwald delivered.  
“You are to address me as master.”, he said, voice as cold as ice. His gaze sharp, boring daggers into Newt. It made him more uncomfortable, more scared, and he hoped he hadn't fucked up already. He didn't see his case anywhere either.  
“H-hello m-master...”, Newt mumbled again, glad when he wasn't hit again. He hated this, hated Grindelwald, and how he was threatening his creatures. But what else was he to do? He needed to protect them, even if it cost his life.

“Get off the bed and on your knees. I want to see how worthy you are of being kept.”, Grindelwald said, stepping back. Newt quickly climbed off the bed, going onto his knees in front of the dark lord. Worthy of being kept? He needed to- to stay alive, be kept, so he could look after his creatures! What was he going to do if he fucked up?  
“Get going. You know what to do.”, Grindelwald said and gripped Newt's hair, yanking his face close to his crotch. Newt winced in pain, but quickly raised shaking hands to undo Grindelwald's pants and free his cock from the clothes. Taking deep, shaky breaths, he began licking at the limp cock in front of him, working his tongue over it and sucking, until it grew hard and bigger. He didn't look forward to getting his throat fucked again, but what else was he supposed to do?

While he sucked on as much of Grindelwald's dick as he could, he yelped when he was suddenly pulled back, a wet pop resonating from it, and saliva dripping from his lips.  
“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”, Grindelwald commanded, and Newt paled. He could deal with getting his face fucked, but- but he didn't want to be properly fucked. To lose his virginity to someone like this.  
“P-please- please do-don't m-make me-”, Newt whimpered, staring up at Grindelwald in fear. He didn't know how badly it would hurt, he was just terribly afraid of how Grindelwald would _make_ it hurt.  
“Are you talking back to your master?”, Grindelwald smirked as Newt's face drained in colour. The fear of not being able to see his creatures because he was disobeying, going against Grindelwald's words and commands.  
“N-no- please- p-please-”, Newt begged, terribly afraid of something happening to his creatures, that he was going to be hurt even worse than he already knew he would.

Grindelwald looked coldly at Newt, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Newt.  
“Crucio.”, was all he had to say, and Newt screamed in pain, collapsing on the ground, writhing in pain as he screamed. It felt as if his bones were broken again and again, his limbs torn off violently, getting beaten. Nothing happened actually to his body, as merely pain was cursing through him for what felt like hours. In actuality, it were mere minutes, before Grindelwald lifted the curse from Newt again. The magizoologist sobbing from the pain, his voice raw and throat hurting. It hurt, it hurt so badly, and all he could think about was, how his creatures wouldn't be able to bear this pain.

He weakly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, facing away from Grindelwald. He hurt, everything hurt, his whole body ached. All he could do was to obey now, and hope that Grindelwald wouldn't hurt him further.  
Fingers were pressed into his mouth, and he weakly sucked on them, moving his tongue around them, not needing to be told what to do. Grindelwald seemed satisfied with that, pulling his fingers back again. He pulled apart Newt's asscheeks, making the man whimper. Not that Grindelwald cared, running his moist fingers over the ring of muscles of Newt's entrance. He pushed both fingers into Newt, making him cry out in pain. It hurt, his saliva not enough to make the fingers go in smoothly at all. The stretch hurt, how Grindelwald roughly fucked him with his fingers, scissoring him open. Newt couldn't help but sob and whimper, pain burning through him. Combined with the lingering pain of the Cruciatus Curse, it was barely bearable.

Grindelwald soon pulled his fingers out of Newt again, and instead rubbed the tip of his cock over Newt's hole. It made him whimper, he was shaking where he was on the ground, waiting for the agony happening. He didn't have to wait long, before Grindelwald thrust into him, forcing all of his dick into Newt in one go, quick and down to the hilt. It made Newt scream in pain, as if he'd been hit with the Cruciatus Curse again. It hurt, oh god it hurt, his insides getting torn. The stretch so big, Grindelwald's cock thick and long, filling Newt. The feeling was weird, and he hated it, he hated the pain.  
Grindelwald didn't give him even a second to try and adjust to the size inside of his ass, before he started to thrust. The little bit of saliva covering his cock did nothing much to lessen Newt's pain, even when blood from his insides added to the mess.

Grindelwald thrust roughly into Newt, fucking into him, making his whole body shake. Skin slapping against skin, and Grindelwald's fingers dug into Newt's hips, definitely going to bruise.  
Newt couldn't keep himself on his hands, falling down to his elbows instead. He was sobbing into his arms, pain wrecking through his body. His body getting shook with each thrust, Grindelwald always pulling him back to meet him when he thrust into him again.  
It hurt, it hurt almost as badly as the Cruciatus Curse had, and Newt gained not an ounce of pleasure from it. He almost screamed again when Grindelwald managed to hit his prostate, sending a shock of pleasure through Newt. He didn't want this, he didn't want his body to experience any sort of pleasure. It hurt, he hated this, he felt disgusting and sick to his stomach.

It felt like it took forever, until Grindelwald finally halted with ramming into Newt, burying him deep inside of Newt to fill him with his cum. It felt disgusting, Newt wanted to get away, but he couldn't. He was trapped here, useless, unable to do anything. He couldn't protect himself, let alone his creatures. He felt like a disappointment.  
“Since you've been such a bad pet, you won't get to see your creatures again.”, Grindelwald said, pulling out of Newt and instead pushing something else into him, making Newt wince and whimper in pain. A big, thick plug being inserted into his ass, keeping the cum inside of him.  
“In fact, I don't think a useless pet like you deserves anything.”, Grindelwald smirked, grabbing Newt's hair and yanking him back onto his knees. Pulling his wand out, he pressed it against Newt's temple.

Newt was shaking, crying. It hurt, everything hurt, and he didn't know what Grindelwald was saying. He didn't get to see his creatures. He didn't get to take care of them. He had failed them, had failed at protecting his innocent creatures. They depended on him, and here he was.  
“Obliviate.”, Grindelwald said, and Newt's vision darkened, losing consciousness. The spell was strong, and Grindelwald had very much intended to erase all of Newt's memories. He didn't need them anymore. He didn't need them from the very beginning, actually. Grindelwald had just wanted to make Newt's last conscious moments the worst he had ever experienced.

He picked Newt up when the wizard collapsed against him, carrying him to the bed and laying him down. Newt was pretty, thin and long, pale skin with freckles all over. Little to no body hair anywhere, and his cock small. Grindelwald smirked as he fastened a cage over it, making sure that it was just a little too small. He was going to shrink that dick as small as possible, and have Newt aware of that.  
For now though, he would leave the unconscious man alone. It would take some time for him to wake up again, and he wouldn't have his own thoughts for long after most likely anyways. Grindelwald knew Newt's mind had been weak from the get-go, and he would've been able to use the Imperius Curse without a problem. But, he wanted to have some fun first. With the little bit of struggle and fight Newt did have in him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did intend for this to be a oneshot, but since it just presented itself in having chapter breaks, here we are.  
> One more chapter, and I'll be done with this. I just wanted to torture Newt a little after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt woke up feeling... weird. He couldn't remember where he was. Blinking his eyes open, he rubbed them, shifting where he was laying in a very comfortable bed. He made a sound as he felt something in his ass, reaching down to feel the base of a plug inside of him. It didn't hurt, he just felt a little sore, so he didn't try to pull it out. Unsure if he would like that. Instead, he just sits up, and looks around. Where was he? What was he doing here? And... he realized, he couldn't remember who he was himself. It worried him, he felt incredibly lost, causing him to curl up and wrap the blankets tightly around himself.

When the door opened, he looked towards it, hoping that someone came to save him, tell him who he was and what was happening. Why couldn't he remember anything?  
A tall man came inside of the room. Skin pale, and hair almost white, with just a hint of blond. His eyes were mismatched, white and black, making Newt curious. He felt nothing towards the other man, not knowing who or what he was.  
“You're awake.”, the stranger said, walking over to the bed with a small smile. It suited him, Newt thought. It made him look nicer than he had without it. “I'd thought you'd never wake again, darling.”.  
“Y-you know m-me?”, Newt asked, stuttering slightly. He felt nervous, eyes flitting around the room, before his gaze settled on the ground.  
“Of course I do. You're my darling.”, Grindelwald replied, chuckling softly. He raised a hand, gently carding his fingers through Newt's hair.  
“Who- who am I? I can't- I can't remember anything...”, Newt whimpered, looking to Grindelwald in hopes he would be able to help him. Save him from this, from this nightmare. He wanted to be safe, to know who he was, and with whom.  
“I'm so sorry sweetheart.”, Grindelwald spoke softly. “You're name is Newton. But, you've always disliked the name. You much prefer being called pretty, or pet.”, he explained, voice soft, his touch gentle. “I'm Gellert Grindelwald. I'm your partner. You love me with all your being. And I was so, so worried after what happened to you.”.  
Newt nodded lightly along. So Grindelwald and him were boyfriends? And He didn't like his name -Newton. Pretty, pet, it sounded weird to him to be called that, but also nice. A compliment. A safety. Of belonging and being loved. The thought was nice, that someone loved him.  
“What happened?..”, he asked softly, looking to Grindelwald. He seemed so kind towards him, and he craved that. He craved someone who knew him, would keep him safe. He felt so lost, like he was in the wrong body.  
“You see, darling. We're wizards. We can use magic. And an evil wizard used a spell to erase all of your memories. I'm so so lucky he didn't do anything worse to you.”, Grindelwald replied, looking almost sad. Like it really scared him that he had almost lost Newt. It made him feel better, seeing how much Grindelwald cared -not knowing he was acting.

“I'll help you, sweetheart. I know how confused you must feel.”, Grindelwald spoke, pulling Newt into his lap. Making the other straddle him, which Newt didn't seem to mind -even though he was naked, and pulled out of his blankets. Grindelwald was his partner, and loved him, so he shouldn't be ashamed to being naked on his lap.  
“Can you?... I- I feel so... so lost and- and... wrong..”, Newt replied, holding onto Grindelwald's chest. He looked helpless, lost, and Grindelwald would have almost felt pity for the man in his lap, if he would have given a shit about him.  
“Of course sweetie. Just close your eyes.”, Grindelwald replied, softly kissing Newt. It felt... strange, to be kissed, but Newt hesitantly kissed back, closing his eyes. He felt Grindelwald shifting, not knowing what he was doing, before he felt something against his temple.  
“Imperio.”, Grindelwald spoke softly, and Newt felt all of his worries melt away. He relaxed against Grindelwald, feeling his mind blissfully empty of every and all worries and concerns. No question was in his mind anymore, as all he felt was blissful silence. And Grindelwald's warm, strong body against him.

 _You're called pretty, and you're a pet_.

A voice in his head spoke, and Newt couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but trust and love towards the voice. It was warm, and comforting, and he would do anything to hear it again.

 _You love your master, Grindelwald. You would do anything he asks of you_.

Newt felt himself nodding. He would do anything, anything at all, if only to please his master. He wanted to be good, be a good pet. He wanted his master to love him.  
“Pretty.”, Grindelwald spoke, and Newt opened his eyes, looking up at Grindelwald. His master. He felt such strong love and admiration in him, that he couldn't help but want to do whatever his master wanted of him.  
“Ride me. Be a good pet.”, Grindelwald said, and Newt nodded. He slid off of Grindelwald's lap and undid the man's pants, pulling out his cock. Seeing how it was still soft, he licked over the head with vigour, before taking him into his mouth and sucking. Bobbing his head back and forth, he felt Grindelwald's hand in his hair.

_You're doing so well, pet. Take everything in._

Newt craved the praise of the voice. He took in all of Grindelwald's cock, swallowing him down. His body protested, but gentle shushings of the voice made every urge to gag quiet. He just swallowed around the cock in his mouth, to thick and long.

 _Such a good pet. You're doing good. Very good. Keep swallowing_.

The voice praised Newt, and he didn't have a single thought of pulling back. He loved this, swallowing around the thick length down his throat, how full his mouth felt. He felt good, being a warm, wet hole for his master's cock.

His lungs were screaming to breathe, and an uncomfortable feeling spread through Newt.

 _Don't worry. You don't need to breathe. Do what I tell you to do_.

All of the uncomfortable feelings and worries faded from Newt's mind, as calmness washed over him. The voice took care of him. It knew what was best for him. He didn't have to concern himself with thinking.

 _That's right. You don't have to think. Let me take care of your mind and body_.

Black spots started to dance in Newt's vision, as he continued to swallow around the dick in his mouth. Too much saliva gathering in his mouth, making his stretched wide lips glisten. His head felt dizzy, and light-headed.

 _Pull back and breathe_.

Newt happily pulled back, gasping for breath, taking in great gulps of air. Feeling a lot better finally, the black spots disappearing. The dick in front of him was huge, hard and red, glistening with saliva. Newt didn't even notice the spit dripping down his chin and onto his chest.  
Instead, he climbed up again, and pulled the plug out of him. A soft moan escaped him as he did, feeling so empty once it was out of him. He was glad to quickly guide Grindelwald's cock against his hole, moaning and arching his back as he slid down, Grindelwald's cock filling him so well, so much. Stretching his hole wide, the burn pleasurable for Newt. His own cock was dripping pre-cum, he hadn't even noticed it was in a cage.

_It doesn't matter. Pleasure your master. Give yourself to me._

Newt quickly began to move, moaning in pleasure as he fucked himself on Grindelwald's cock. It was so long and thick, it filled him amazingly, and he couldn't think of a time he ever wanted to feel empty without it ever again. Quickly setting a fast pace, as fast as he could. Impaling himself on the fat cock inside of him.

He cried out in pleasure when Grindelwald thrust him hips up and into Newt, his hands digging into Newt's hips, pulling him down to slam into him with his thrust. It made Newt cry out loudly in pleasure, moaning as loudly as he could, arching his back as Grindelwald pounded into him, fucking Newt so hard and deep that it drove him crazy. There was not a single thought in his mind, he could only think about the pleasure he was receiving, how good his master felt, how much he loved being used to give pleasure.  
He gasped “Master-” as he came, clenching hard around Grindelwald, tightening impossibly tight around the cock inside of him, twitching as he arched his back, some cum dripping out of him and staining the cage. He cried as Grindelwald continued fucking him, moving their position to bed Newt over the bed, ramming into him.

Newt was trembling and sobbing from the pleasure, his whole body moving with each thrust. He felt so extremely sensitive that it hurt, but it also felt so incredibly good to be fucked like this. He could hear Grindelwald grunting from the force he was fucking Newt with, skin slapping loudly against skin. Newt could feel the buckle and flaps of fabric of Grindelwald's pants against his ass with each thrust, marking him slowly, bringing the most amazing kind of pain for him.  
Newt quickly came again, arching his back and press into the mattress, clinging to the fabric of the sheets below him, as a few more drops of cum dripped out of his dick. He was twitching and spasming around Grindelwald inside of him, and it didn't take more than a few thrusts and Grindelwald came as well, fucking his seed deep into Newt, making him sob with more pleasure.

“Such a good fucking slut.”, Grindelwald growled, staying deeply buried inside of Newt. “My good little pet, only here for me to fuck and breed. Until you're stomach is big and round with my cum inside of you.”.  
Newt whimpered softly, hazy eyes looking at Grindelwald. “Yours m-master- all yours-”, he gasped, crying out when Grindelwald thrust sharply into him.  
“That's right, you fucking slut. You're my little whore. All of you belongs to me.”, the wizard growled, fingers digging harsher into Newt's hips. It was going to bruise, and Newt loved it. Being marked by his master. Grindelwald leaned over Newt and bit harshly into his shoulder, making the smaller male cry out as the skin broke and blood formed. Grindelwald just greedily sucked on the skin, until there was a dark bruise formed.

Finally, Grindelwald pulled out of Newt, and pushed the plug back into him, making Newt whimper softly. He felt so empty without Grindelwald inside of him, turning around on his back so he could look up at his master.

 _Be a good pet and clean your master's cock_.

Newt easily slid down from the bed and knelt in front of Grindelwald, taking his cock into his mouth again and sucking. He licked over the entire lengths, even going down to take his balls into his mouth, sucking on them, before he moved back to take Grindelwald's cock into his mouth, happily bobbing his head back and forth, easily letting the entire length slide down his throat and swallow around it.

_Such a good pet. You're doing so well._

The praise was worth whatever Newt was doing. He didn't have to think, he didn't have to worry, he didn't have to do anything but do what he was told. And it was amazing, he felt amazing, and there was nothing else he needed to concern himself with.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to see some of the aftermath of this, I think.  
> Just a short sweet chapter, where Grindelwald is caught and someone will find what is left of Newt


	4. Chapter 4

Newt didn't have to think. He never had to. Everything slowly became instincts, everything the voice in his head prompted him to now happening on his very own. He didn't have to think, he didn't have to speak, he didn't have to do anything but what he knew his master wanted him to do without necessarily having to be told.  
When Newt didn't do as he was told to do, or did something wrong somehow, then he was cursed. Pain coursing through his body, making him scream his lungs out, until his voice gave out. Feeling like all of his bones were broken multiple times, then snapped back into place. Like his skin was set aflame, and then peeled off, while he was kept aware. Until it was sewed back on, too little skin for too much flesh, making his skin too tight to contain all that he was. His body ripped to shreds, skin pulled off, flesh ripped from his bones. Newt couldn't even feel the tears that streamed down his face as the pain all but consumed him.  
When it finally stopped hurting, Newt wasn't even aware of it. It still hurt, his body twitching and spasming, muscles tensing and untensing. A lot of the time, the pain didn't stop until hours later. Keeping Newt awake, unable to properly rest.  
It didn't matter though. He deserved the pain. He had done something wrong, and he wasn't supposed to do anything wrong. He was supposed to do only good things, only things his master wanted him to do.

Newt knew when his master came to him less. He was lonely then. Not that it bothered him though, because his head was empty. He didn't have a single thought, he didn't have a single need -unless his body screamed for something, and a house elf took care to provide help for those needs. He just waited for his master to come back to him, and then please him.  
Sometimes, his master cursed him without Newt having done anything. He knew it helped his master calm down, to hear him scream and cry. He only ever used his wand on him too. Never raised a hand to hurt him himself, only ever magic. Newt didn't mind. If it made his master happy, he would endure everything.

He had no sense of time either. The days melted into one, weeks melting into months melting into years. He had no clue. He didn't grow taller, he only got skinnier. He was malnourished, but he was healthy enough. His hair grew longer, but he didn't grew a beard. Some time, his master had cut his hair. Just to be how it always had been. Newt would've liked it, if he would like anything. All he liked was the praise the voice gave him when he did good.

It had been weeks since he had last seen his master. He wasn't sure if it had been weeks actually. It felt like years to Newt, as all he did was stay in the same room. He did walk around the room sometimes, or crawled. He stretched out, moved his limbs. He wanted to be in good shape for his master. He needed to be good. And moving a lot felt almost familiar to him, though he wouldn't be sure why it did. He had always been with his master, hadn't he? He didn't remember anything else.

_They had defeated Grindelwald. Finally, Dumbeldore fought against him. He kept pushing the moment until "only when it would have been too shameful for him to delay taking action any longer," as Dumbledore said himself.  
Finally they culd raid Nurmengard, and free everyone Grindelwald had lured into his clutches. Had held prisoner. And find out who of all the people that had been taken had been killed._

_Theseus Scamander and Percival Graves lead the raid, as higher officials took care of Grindelwald. Both knew that Newt Scamander, Theseus brother, had been taken by Grindelwald over fifteen years ago. Percival had already given up hope that Newt was still alive. That he would still be found. Tina Goldstein -someone who had become friends with Newt during his stay in New York- hadn't given up hope. Newt must still be alive. Either held prisoner or -as dreadful as it was to think about- as follower. He hadn't been in any fights, though. So the chances of him alive were... rather slim._

_They searched through every single room. Captured any follower that was here. Freed any prisoner and brought them back to MACUSA, to get them medical help. Theseus and Percial stayed together, neither wanting the other to be alone.  
They opened yet another door -presumably leading to a bedroom of sorts- and froze._

_There was someone on the bed. A man, who sat up at the sound of the door opening, tilting his head. Orange curly hair hanging in his face. His skin pale, almost white, his freckles a stark contrast against it. And big, grey-ish, maybe blue-ish, green eyes staring back at the two._  
_“Newt...”, Theseus voice was barely a whisper. It was undeniably his brother. His- his baby brother, who everyone had given up hope on. Was sitting there, naked, on a bed. A thick leather collar around his neck, with a tag simply reading “Pretty”. His body was covered in scars, making Theseus tear up. Thick ugly scars from deep cuts covering his body everywhere. As well as the scars that looked like lightning had hit him, again and again and again, leaving webs of thin scars. Both of the men knew that all of those scars were from curses._

“ _Newt?..”, Theseus spoke again, his voice a little louder, and he carefully walked towards Newt. The man -his brother- didn't move. He just watched Theseus, no sign of recognition in his eyes. As if Theseus was a total stranger to him._  
_“God, Newt...”, Theseus couldn't stop his voice from wavering, standing before Newt, he pulled him into a hug, holding his brother close. Tears threatened to escape, but he couldn't let them fall._  
_“My baby brother... I'm so- so sorry... Oh god..”, Theseus muttered, trembling slightly. He noticed Newt didn't react, he didn't move, he didn't say a word. It scared him, what Grindelwald must have done to his brother the past **fifteen years**_.

Newt looked up when the door suddenly opened. He saw two people, which he didn't recognized. One of them had orange hair like Newt had, though his hair was a darker colour than Newt's. He couldn't tell what colour his eyes were, blue or green. He wasn't as pale as Newt, and had only the faintest of freckles, as far as Newt could tell.  
The other man was a healthier skin-colour, black hair, dark eyes. He looked important, smart. He held authority like Grindelwald did, and the other man -slightly smaller- seemed too. But he seemed shaken from seeing Newt.

“Newt?..”, the man similar to Newt spoke, and Newt looked towards him. He had barely heard it. But he watched as he approached, having no idea what to do. He just had to wait for an order. He was good at following orders -his master said so. But without orders... he was nothing.  
“God, Newt...”, the man's voice was shaking, and he pulled him into a hug. What was Newt to do? He let the man hold him, feeling him trembling.  
“My baby brother... I'm so- so sorry... Oh god..”, the man mumbled, confusing Newt further. What was he supposed to do? Worry started to bubble up inside of him, and the emotion scared him. He wasn't used to feeling anything. The voice always said he didn't have to feel.

 _Theseus pulled back from the hug, watching Newt. His eyes were wide, and he was trembling slightly. He looked **afraid** , and that, in turn, scared Theseus. What was scaring Newt?_  
_“Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe. I won't hurt you. It's okay.”, Theseus spoke softly, hugging Newt again, and gently petting his hair. At least he seemed to have been taken care of, even if he looked a lot skinnier than before he had vanished_  
_Newt slowly seemed to calm down again. Theseus couldn't explain what could've scared Newt, nothing had happened at all. But Newt also wasn't speaking, which worried him even more._  
_“Newt?”, Theseus spoke softly, leaning back enough to look at his brother, while still holding onto him. Gently brushing his hair back, worriedly looking at him._  
_“Can you.. can you talk? Could you answer me?”, he asked softly, watching Newt carefully. Newt blinked at him, seeming to think? But.. after a minute or two, there was no answer. Swallowing, Theseus took a deep breath._  
_“Answer me. Can you talk?”, he said, holding onto Newt. He didn't want to force him, to be commanding like that, but... maybe. Maybe Newt would react to a command, as painful as it was for Theseus._

Newt didn't know why Theseus managed to calm him down. Maybe because he reassured him just like the voiced used to. That it's okay. He's okay. He was happy he got to calm down, to be okay. And Theseus looked so kindly at him. Like he cared so much about him. He didn't understand why that man cared about him. He wasn't his master, so why would he care?  
He watched as the man talked to him, asked him questions. He wasn't good with questions. Only basic ones, only the ones he knew the answer to. He wasn't sure what to answer to “can you talk?”.

He was a little startled when he got a command. _Answer me_. It made him feel more sure, he knew what to do.  
“I can.”, he replied. His voice was quiet, soft. Almost afraid even, as Newt looked away from Theseus. He couldn't look at the man. He wasn't his master. He wanted to ask where his master was, when he would come back. He didn't like these strangers.  
“Tell me your name.”, Theseus said, and his voice was shaking. Why was it shaking? Newt glanced at Theseus again, seeing the fear in his eyes. Why was he afraid?  
“Pretty.”, Newt replied without hesitation. It was his name. His master didn't call him anything else, besides slut, or bitch, or pet. But he had said Pretty was his name. It was what was written on his collar.  
“N-no.. no, it... you're name is Newt...”, Theseus seemed broken. Tears in his eyes. Why did he look so heartbroken? Newt didn't understand, and it made him scared again. Had he done something wrong? He must have done something wrong! He whimpered softly, gaze falling on his lap. He awaited the curse, the pain, but... nothing happened.

_“Theseus.”, the man by the door finally spoke up. The man in front of Newt -Theseus- looked back towards Percival. He looked so hurt, and Newt didn't understand._

“ _We need to get him to the medical wing. Get him checked over. We don't know if he's hurt, or if.. he's under any spells or charms.”, Percival said. He looked worried as well, especially seeing how hurt Theseus was._  
_“I... yes. You're right.”, Theseus nodded lightly. He turned back to Newt, gently brushing his hair out of his face again, even though it fell right back in._  
_“You're coming with me. We're going to take care of you now.”, Theseus told Newt. Even though his voice was soft, he picked his words to be commanding. It seemed like Newt responded to commands, and as much as Theseus hated that, at least he could take Newt away from here._

 _Newt nodded lightly. It was good to see that Newt would come with him, and that he was going to be safe soon. He stood up again, grabbing Newt's hands and pulling him up. Theseus bit his lip, seeing how Newt was completely naked. He couldn't help taking in all of Newt's appearance -they were brothers, he saw no shame in seeing his brother naked._  
_His breath hitched slightly as he saw how Newt's dick was... he couldn't even call it that even more. He could tell it was done without magic. Maybe an inch long. Theseus couldn't imagine how that must've been like. How that would be like. He pulled Newt into a hug again, holding him for a few moments, before pulling his coat off and draping it over Newt's shoulders._  
_“Pull it on.”, Theseus said, waiting until Newt did as he was told. Once that was done, Theseus closed the coat, before grabbing his hands again._

“ _I'll bring him to the medical wing. I'll... I'll join you again soon.”, Theseus said, looking towards Percival. It hurt to see Newt like this. To be just... a toy. A_ **pet**.  
_He apparated with Newt, right into the medical wing. There were quite a few other aurors here, bringing in other prisoners and slaves. No one paid much attention to Theseus, though a mediwitch hurried to him, seeing Newt with him._  
_“Please, take good care of him. I don't know what spells are on him, but.. he only reacts to commands. His name is Newt.”, Theseus told the young woman, walking with her to a bed, holding Newt by his hand to lead him. Once by the bed, Theseus turned to Newt again._  
_“Newt. You are to listen to this young woman, and do as she says. Understood?”, Theseus said, holding his hands on Newt's shoulders. Watching him, worrying. He just wanted Newt to be okay, and he clearly wasn't._

Newt followed Theseus. He knew the feeling of apparating, it was familiar. He didn't know why, though he knew he had magic as well. He didn't use it a lot, only sometimes to move some things. Just because he didn't want to... he wasn't sure. It was just one of those things he did.

He looked around curiously as they followed a mediwitch, not recognizing anything around him. He felt... a weird sense of curiosity though. Something he wasn't used to feeling, though it... it felt nice. He liked feeling curious. And he wasn't at home, he wasn't where his master would be, so.. maybe no one would punish him for feeling like that?

He looked up at Theseus when they stopped walking again, eyes holding his curiosity. It seemed like Theseus didn't mind that, he didn't get angry at him, or anything.  
“Newt. You are to listen to this young woman, and do as she says. Understood?”, Theseus said, and Newt felt the hands on his shoulders. He looked at Theseus and nodded.  
“Understood.”, he replied softly. He would listen to this witch! She seemed kind, and that was nice.

It looked like Theseus had to fight with himself to leave Newt, but he did. Newt watched him apparate away, before turning to the mediwitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop, I need at least one more CHAPTER I'M SORRY not sorry you like to read stuff don't you  
> Anyways  
> I hope to god that the next chapter really will be the last.  
> I just. I got carried away with this :'D


	5. Epiloge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very short Epiloge

It was very hard for Theseus the following weeks. He tried to handle work, while also being there with Newt. He was told he had been obliviated, that he had no memories whatsoever. And then, he had been put under an Imperius Curse. Which explained why Newt only responded to commands. It pained Theseus, extremely. He was there with Newt every other day, trying to talk to him. Tell him who he was, what he liked doing. That he didn't need to obey any commands.

Theseus hadn't been able to find Newt's case. He had no idea what had happened to it, but he did manage to find what Newt had written for his book, and had found his journal on how to care for the creatures in his case. Theseus gave both to Newt, who didn't seem to react at it at all. He looked at it, curious, before ignoring it. Theseus had hoped that it would help Newt, that it would help him remember, but... it didn't. Newt ignored it, waiting for his master, waiting for commands.

It hurt to see Newt like this. And.. he had been given the option to obliviate him again. Erase the memories of the past _fifteen years_.  
Theseus couldn't do it. He couldn't erase more of Newt's life, even if it had been a terrible one. He just couldn't do it, it hurt him, and he wanted to do everything he could to help Newt. But.. there wasn't anything. There wasn't anything at all Theseus could do, but he tried.

Weeks passed. Newt didn't change. He couldn't. Newt didn't react to his real name, only ever reacting to being called Pretty. He didn't do anything at all, just staying in bed. He walked around sometimes, stretching his limbs, but he didn't do anything else. He didn't talk unless he was being commanded to, he barely paid any attention to who was visiting him and who didn't. He didn't care.

Newt didn't recognize his parents. His best friends. He didn't even care about any sort of beast Theseus brought -not even a Bowtruckel. It worried him, and after two months, he couldn't do it anymore. He had to do _something_.

He went to Newt, sitting down at the edge of the bed.  
“Hey Newt.”, he greeted softly, even though his brother wasn't reacting to it at all. He looked at him with pain in his eyes. Raising a hand and gently carding his fingers through Newt's hair.  
“I... I wish you'd get better. We all tried. But... the curses are too strong. We can't break you out of the Imperius Curse.”, he knew telling Newt all of this was unnecessary. But.. he needed to. He needed to tell Newt. If only because he couldn't give up hope that his brother was still in there.

“I love you, Newt. I promise. I'll always be here for you.”, Theseus spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Newt. Hugging him close to himself, feeling tears threaten to fall down his cheeks. He loved Newt, he was his baby brother, and he had always tried to be there for him. He just had to be.  
He took deep shaky breaths, leaning back to look at Newt. He was looking at him, with no emotion other than confusion and slight curiosity. Theseus managed a small smile, pressing a soft kiss to Newt's forehead, before standing up.

He left the room Newt was in, closing the door behind him quietly. He walked to the responsible healer for Newt, steeling his face.  
“I need to speak to you about Newt.”, Theseus said, and the young mediwitch nodded, standing to full attention. She could tell something was bothering Theseus, that he had a hard choice to make. She gave him time, as Theseus closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, before opening them again.  
“Obliviate him.”.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is it!!!  
> It's how I originally wanted it to happen, even though I wrote a happy ending first.  
> You'll get that as alternative ending though! :')  
> And it's a little bit longer than this one!
> 
> I'm very happy with how this went tbh, I tortured Newt and now he's. Well. He is!  
> Good thing he has Theseus :'D


	6. Alternate Epiloge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

It was very hard for Theseus the following weeks. He tried to handle work, while also being there with Newt. He was told he had been obliviated, that he had no memories whatsoever. And then, he had been put under an Imperius Curse. Which explained why Newt only responded to commands. It pained Theseus, extremely. He was there with Newt every other day, trying to talk to him. Tell him who he was, what he liked doing. That he didn't need to obey any commands.

Newt couldn't change. It was very, very hard. He couldn't get himself to believe what he was being told. He barely let his name be changed. He was convinced it was Pretty. He was convinced he had to obey to every command, and every disobedience was being punished.   
Not being punished is helping, though. He's allowed to do things he hadn't been before. He explored his curiosity and read the books Theseus gave him. They were about mystical creatures, and they captivated Newt.

Theseus hadn't been able to find Newt's case. He had no idea what had happened to it, but he did manage to find what Newt had written for his book, and had found his journal on how to care for the creatures in his case. Theseus gave both to Newt, who seemed happy about it, and read them happily.

It hurt to see Newt like this. And.. he had been given the option to obliviate him again. Erase the memories of the past _fifteen years_.  
Theseus couldn't do it. He couldn't erase more of Newt's life, even if it had been a terrible one. As far as he could see, Newt was recovering. He still had his curiosity about creatures, which was a spark of hope for Theseus. Newt still loved creatures, still eager to learn about them.

When Theseus found a bowtruckel, he brought it to Newt. He told him about these creatures, how Newt used to have one. It's name had been Pickett, and it had always clung to Newt.  
It seemed like the right thing to do, because Newt's whole being lit up at given the little creature. He loved it, and cared for it, and it made him open up a little more. A little more confident, and a little bit more than himself.  
Theseus would never stop believing in his little baby brother. He cared for him, and he would do anything he could to protect him.

It was a very slow process.

Newt accepted his real name. He reacted to it, never once ignoring it anymore. He liked his name. Newt. Theseus had said his full name was Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. Newt decided that he enjoyed Newt the most, though. It sounded nice, and it was nice saying it too.  
He liked Scamander too. It sounded a little like salamander, and that was really nice. He was glad he was brothers with Theseus. He was so nice, and kind, and Newt loved him. Even though he was still uncertain about a lot a lot of things, Theseus was patient with him, and so kind and loving.

His bowtruckle was the beginning of a new case of creatures to take care of. Theseus -and Percival, and Tina- all got every injured beast they found and brought it to Newt. And Newt was more than happy to care for them, using the notes he had been given -apparently _he_ had written those, a long time ago- and cared for these creatures.  
Inside his new case, he was a lot more open. He wasn't scared. He talked, and moved, and was as happy as could be. It was no wonder he let _no one_ into the case with him. It was his sanctuary, and everyone respected that.

Newt would never be the same as before. He was covered in scars, they showed on his hands, his neck and onto his jaw. He didn't use his magic a lot anymore, and he still had a huge problem not agreeing to whatever command he was given. Anything he was used to being counted as “disobeying” scared him, and made him ready to be cursed, to be under such pain he wished he'd die rather than feel that pain.

But slowly, very slowly, he got better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end! Of this fic!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this, and that Newt did get a happy ending :')


End file.
